During reconstruction of a fractured or broken bone it is necessary to keep the repaired bone in an immobilized and stable state during the healing process. Further, the pieces of broken bones need to be encouraged to grow together. That is, the bone may be broken into multiple pieces and those pieces need to be moved together to promote proper healing. Presently, this is accomplished using a rigid body such as an external fixation ring or frame and various fixation components (e.g., wires, pins, etc.). These fixation components extend from the ring and immobilize the bone and move the bone into proper realignment.
More specifically, the rigid body used in foot and/or ankle reconstruction is a foot frame. Typically, foot frames have an open ring member. This open ring member typically is a single U-shaped frame designed to connect with half pins or wires (e.g., Kirschner or k-wires) passed through the broken or fractured bones. To encourage the bones together, these wires are implanted through particular pieces of the bone (e.g., the foot and/or ankle) and are attached at their ends to the open ring member. These wires are, typically, attached to the open ring member by wire/rod nuts. Further, these wires immobilize and/or apply force to the particular bones in order to move the bones together into proper alignment.
Presently, in order to provide a force to move the bones these wires are bent prior to being attached to the open ring member. Thus, by applying tension to the wire, the wire straightens creating a force on the bone and encouraging the bones together. However, this technique provides little control over the movement of the wire and amount of force on the bone.
Accordingly, a need exists to develop a device and method for accurately moving the wires so as to move the bones together in a controlled manner.